Developmental Research The Developmental Research Program for the Lymphoma SPORE is designed to identify and selectively fund innovative and pilot studies of lymphoma translational research within and outside of the University of Rochester and the University of Arizona. Once annually, proposals will be requested. A senior faculty committee, which includes representation of lay advocates, under the direction of Hartmut Land, Ph.D., will review the detailed applications, gives them a priority score, and recommends projects for funding to the Lymphoma SPORE committee, who will make the final decision. The proposals will be evaluated for originality, scientific design, and particular attention to translational relevance. In addition, standard NIH review criteria for significance, approach, innovation, investigator, and environment will be applied. There will be no discrimination based on age, sex, race, religion, national origin, etc, and proposals from women and underrepresented minorities will be encouraged. Proposals with the highest scientific merit and directly related to lymphoma translational research will be considered for one or two years of funding. These projects may utilize the core facilities within the SPORE. The primary objectives of this developmental research program are as follows: 1. Encourage laboratory and clinical investigators to apply their expertise toward lymphoma translational research. 2. Foster collaboration between SPORE participants, and other lymphoma investigators. 3. Provide seed money for research projects that will ultimately compete for peer-reviewed funding, or become main projects within the SPORE proposal.